


Keep To The Shadows

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't really know what to expect when he followed Sam. Sure wasn't this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep To The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for salt-burn-porn for misachan's prompt of _dark alleys_. Set in Season 4 before Dean knew about the demon blood drinking.
> 
> AND for [ a prompt I left on the kinkmeme. No one filled it, so I did it myself.](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/56541.html?thread=15315933)

Sam must think he’s an idiot. He sees the secret phone calls, the way he’s twitchy after coming in from getting food. And tonight, Sam’s dumb enough to sneak out the room thinking Dean’s asleep. The moment Sam’s out the door, Dean jumps up and quickly throws on his boots; thankfully, he went to bed fully dressed. He peeks out the window and, seeing the car Sam jumps into, grabs Baby’s keys to tail him. 

“Sammy, what are you doing?” Dean whispers as he tries to follow the car without being spotted.

He ends up at a sleazy motel across town and just barely sees his Sasquatch of a brother walking into a room on the bottom floor. He creeps along the side of the building into an alley containing the dumpsters and locates a window that appears to look over the kitchen area of the room Sam’s in. Through the crack in the blinds, he can see Sam on the bed to his right. Dean can see he is talking to someone. He can’t really make out anything being said though, so it’s all guesswork to why Sam’s here. 

Until he sees Ruby walk in from the bathroom. Dean has the strongest urge to storm into the room, no matter how much Sam vouches for her, but he stops himself, knowing his brother can handle her, if necessary. 

“I thought we talked about this crap?” Dean shakes his head, disappointed.

She walks across the room and straddles Sam’s lap, whispering in his ear. Dean can see Sam flinch at whatever she says, a pained expression on his face for a brief moment and then he grabs her hips and flips her onto her back. She crawls up to bed, a panic in her eyes before cracking a smile down at Sam. 

“Keep her in check, Sammy. Can’t trust these demon bitches.”

Dean can’t see Sam’s face but he watches as Sam crawls up the bed and kisses Ruby hard. 

“What the fuck?”

He does hear her laugh around Sam’s rough kisses on her lips and neck. He rips her shirt open, biting and sucking down her chest. She smiles at him, saying something as he yanks her jeans down, her body jumping side to side with Sam’s strength. 

The sight of Ruby in her underwear should sicken Dean but his traitorous dick doesn’t care she’s a demon. It’s also not helping that Dean seems to be enjoying this new side of Sam; Dean doesn’t remember him being this... aggressive before his time down under. So when his hand goes into his sweatpants to palm at his cock, he understands why. 

Sam’s back to kissing her, his huge hands squeezing her tits and pawing her ass. He’s brutal with Ruby, grinding his clothed hips into her bare crotch. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling up the back of his shirt, bright red scratches in her fingers’ wake. 

“Well, damn. I didn’t know you liked it this rough, Sammy.”

 

Ruby manages to pull Sam’s shirt off and wedges her hand in between them to unbutton his jeans. She reaches around to grab at Sam’s ass, pulling him on top of her again. She whispers something to Sam and he gets up off the bed to take his jeans and boxers off. Ruby strips, throwing her bra and panties at Sam. Dean can hear Sam laughing this time as he takes something out his jean pocket and climbs back on the bed. 

She’s waiting for Sam, spread-eagle with a grin on her face, as he starts kissing up her left leg. When Sam takes a long lick of her pussy, a groan breaks out from the back of Dean’s throat. 

“Shit,” Dean whispers while he watches Sam ravage her, Ruby’s head thrown side-to-side as he sucks on her clit and tongues her. 

Dean can hear her moaning through the window and it’s spurring on his own attention to his dick. His eyes fall over her chest and how her tits bounce from her bucking into Sam’s face. He traces down their joined bodies: Ruby’s legs draped over Sam’s shoulders, Sam’s fingers now pounding into her pussy, Sam’s ass rocking up and down as he humps the bed. 

“Fuck yea. Eat her good, Sammy.” 

Sam’s moving up her body again, seemingly decided it’s his turn now, a trail of bites to her nipple where Dean can clearly see Sam pull on it with his teeth. Suddenly, Dean spots a switchblade in Sam’s hand and he’s dumbstruck when Sam runs the blade over Ruby’s breast. Sam nicks her just below the nipple he was just latched onto and twists his head to lap up the droplet. He sucks on the spot for a moment and Dean notices Sam’s eyes are closed in a pleased look. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Dean struck with the urge to kick in the door again, to stop this insane scene he’s witnessing, but when he hears Ruby, clear as day, cry out, “Get in me now, Sam. Want you to fuck me hard,” his cock wins out on the argument. So he takes his hand, licks his palm messily, and dives back into his pants. 

He squeezes his eyes shut to concentrate on listening for Ruby’s moans, wishing he could hear her high-pitched inhales or, even better, the noises he knows Sam is making, deep grunts and breathy groans. Dean tries to recall the sounds Sam makes and taps into one memory that pulls a shudder and a pulse of precome from Dean. 

Looking back through the window, Ruby is in Sam’s lap again. She’s trying to bounce up and down but Sam’s hands on her hips stop her from moving in her own rhythm. Instead Sam’s moves her up and down on his dick picking her up then pulling down so he can get balls deep, the hold he has sure to leave bruises.

“Get in that pussy, Sam. Make sure she feels it.” Dean watches Sam’s balls slapping with the force.

Ruby pushes Sam to lay on his back, kissing his collarbone and pinching his nipple. Still bent over his chest, she lifts her ass, Sam’s thick cock stretching her cunt, leaving only the head inside her then slams back down. Doing it again, she sets up a savage pace, fucking herself with no abandon. Eventually Ruby leans up again and gets into a smoother pace. Dean can see her small, perky tits bouncing, wants to walk up behind her and palm them while she uses Sam’s dick. 

Dean whispers, “Look, Sammy. She’s just using you.” A statement holding more meaning than Dean’s hormones are allowing him to understand.

Ruby leans over to kiss Sam and he takes the momentum to flip her over. Sam gets off the bed and drags Ruby to the foot by her ankle. He kneels on the edge of the bed and grabs her ass to lift her to his cock. He pumps into her a few times at the awkward angle, the bed too short and Sam’s legs too long, until he picks Ruby up completely. One arm holding her ass, his other hand aligning his dick. Dean can tell when Sam’s inside because Ruby yells out a curse and sets her teeth into Sam’s shoulder. 

“There you go. Let her know who runs the show.” Dean’s own cock is impossibly hard in his hand. He’s pulled the waist down under his balls, thankful that small alleyway is blocking the mid-autumn cold. Dean pulls on his sack a bit to hold off on blowing his load before Sam. He always hated coming first, but looking at Sam’s ass clench as he thrusts into Ruby is bringing him close.

Sam’s sweating as he fucks into Ruby, the grip he has slipping with the sheen of moisture accumulating on them both. Even her legs are constantly readjusting on his lower back. Giving up, Sam tosses her onto the bed. She quickly turns over to get on all fours, an obvious command from Sam, and crawls to the center of the bed. Dean has a great view of her ass and the aftermath of Sam on her pussy. The lips, glistening with juices and Sam’s spit, are bright pink and swollen. 

“Now that’s a well-fucked pussy. Bet it’s hot and tender. Bet you can feel it pulse against your tongue.” Another squeeze to the base of his dick when Sam, appearing to hear his commentary, licks Ruby from her clit up the crack of her ass while moving behind her.

With a hand on the small of her back, Sam pushes in. And Dean’s view of Ruby is blocked by Sam huge frame. He’s not too concerned however, because now he has a front row seat, and a mental recording, of what Sam looks like when topping, an image he’s only had from below. Dean memorizes the long lines of Sam’s back and ass and legs. How Sam’s head is thrown back, moans escaping with each thrust. The tension in his shoulders and arms where he’s clamped onto Dean’s, _uh, Ruby’s,_ hips. And the best part, Sam’s hips snapping forward. Hard... then deep... then slow. A cycle repeated and shuffled while he plows into Ruby. 

The hand not moving lighting fast on Dean’s cock is at his mouth. He sucks his middle finger getting it as wet as possible and moves it to his hole. He briefly smears his spit on it before pushing into his hole to the first knuckle and fingering himself along with Sam’s rhythm. “That’s right, Sammy. Fuck me good.” He wants to close his eyes and lose himself in the sensation but can’t tear away from Sam.

Sam’s getting close, Dean can tell from the shallow thrusts he’s taking, wanting to get as much stimulation at the head he can. Dean’s close himself, and is ready to throw care to the wind if he comes first, when he hears a loud grunt and his name from Sam. And if everything before didn’t put him over, knowing that Sam is calling out his name while fucking Ruby surely does. 

Dean comes biting hard on his lip so as to not be heard. The first pulse hits the brick wall in front of him, the next dribbles over his knuckles. He slumps forward, forehead pressed against the cool glass as he catches his breath and wipes his hand on his pants. After a quick adjustment, he walks out into the cool air of the parking lot. The stark snap back to reality reminds him of what he saw and did and he can’t call Sam out on it, knowing he’s just as wrong. 

So he’ll go back to the room, strip down to his boxers, pretend to be asleep when Sam creeps back in and hope that tomorrow night Sam still thinks he’s an idiot.


End file.
